teenwolffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dell Wilson
"Being the son of the king of all werejackals, I guess that makes me the Prince?" - Dell to anyone Dell is the son of Ryan Wilson 'king of all werejackals' meaning he's technically a prince. He keeps to himself talking to no one or having interaction with no one. He is able to make friends easily but gets rid of them knowing what happens if something bad were to happen to them. Biography Dell was born into a family of werejackals Powers and Abilities Super Strength: '''Dell being a werejackal has an immense amount of strength. The best he's done with super strength was through adrenaline and super strength. He's been able to snap a persons neck with one hand, breaking chains, punching through walls, and overturn vehicles '''Super Speed: '''Dell is a track athlete even if he didn't have super speed he'd still run pretty fast. Being a jackal only helps him run faster. He's able to run on all fours which is a faster speed than him on his legs '''Super Agility/Reflexes: He is able to catch fast moving projectiles such as arrows and dodge ones like bullets. He's able to jump several stories tall and do many acrobatic feats. Super Durability: 'Dell is able to be attacked, shot, fall multiple stories, and be thrown through a wall with minor damage. '''Super Senses: '''His eyes allow him to see supernatural phenomenon. He's able to see far distances and in the dark, His healing is better than most jackals but only by a little, he can hear through walls, fall distances and outside of building, and whispered conversations. '''Accelerated Healing: '''Like in durability Dell is able to heal almost every wound but one caused by silver, electricity, wolfs bane, CADV, and mountain ash although he is able to heal slight wounds by them but only if it's more of a shot that goes completely through and a more condensed electric shock '''Shapeshifting: ' '''Memory Manipulation: '''Dell is able to manipulate memories he's often done it to people he don't like or people he just want to get rid off. although and being the son of 'the king of all werejackals' he's able to easily do this without killing or harming the target '''Animal Instincts: '''He has animal instincts allowing him to dominate over many animals. the ability allows him to quiet animals up, make them leave, or stand down. Other than that he will also act like a wild animal Weaknesses writing this I got tired and didnt feel like continuing to write allot more than I usually do so I decided I'll just put what it does to him cause I'm just that lazy...K? k '''Silver: '''depending on how it was used then fatal if it's a shot that goes to his head, neck, or heart if its a shot anywhere else it weakens him unless it goes through exit wound and entrance wound like he gets shot and the bullet comes out '''Electricity: '''non-fatal but allows him to not turn or heal '''Wolfsbane: '''only weakens him unless it is consumed or put into his blood stream '''Letharia Vulpina: '''non-fatal but weakens and poisons the jackal '''Modified Canine Distemper Virus: '''Fatal: Kills him and locks him into jackal form '''Full Moon: non-fatal: only turns him into a pretty much wild animal who should be put in the woods or in a giant silver cage! Intense Emotions: non-fatal: dell makes friends easily if a friend is attacked, kidnapped, or even missing he goes ballistic and causes him not to control his body which risks him harming civilians Lunar Eclipse: '''weakens him completely meaning no powers for him so if someone were to try and kill him they'd succeed even if it's just a kitchen knife '''Mountain Ash: pretty much is a barrier spell if he's outside the building when the moutain ash is placed then he is not allowed to go in if he is in the building when the ash is placed then he can't leave